Son para ti
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — GaaHina: Nunca pensó que una persona se podía enamorar de otra por un regalo que no era para él. —Son para usted, Kazekage-sama. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sintió calidez al escucharla.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Son para ti_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - GaaHina - Principios de OoC - Romance - General

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Nunca pensó que una persona se podía enamorar de otra por un regalo que no era para él. —Son para usted, Kazekage-sama. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sintió calidez al escucharla.

·

**Son pα****rα**** tι**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**R**idículo, tonto, estúpido y un sinfín de cosas que se relacionan con las anteriores palabras es el siguiente día. El calor era el mismo, la mismas personas caminando por el mismo lado y la misma hora. La misma responsabilidad que hasta un punto, le llegó a ser molesto y frustrante.  
Pero además de eso, ese día era el peor de todos que los otros rutinarios días; de sólo observar a las personas junto a otras le daba nauseas, que los regalos y chocolates, aunque le encante, le parecían, éste exacto día, patéticos y sólo una pérdida de dinero y tiempo. Podrían dedicarse mejor a sus misiones ninjas que él exige que se cumplan con orden y eficacia; pero no, prefieren babearse la cara y tocarse en unas partes que no se deben, o por lo menos, espérense a llegar a sus casas. Pero eso ya no importa, ahora tenía que prestar atención a las quejas o a las "sugerencias" —que dicen ellos que son— que están dando a conocer al joven Kazekage.

—… Y eso no es todo, además sería una buena idea que los aldeanos… ¿Gaara-sama? ¿Me está escuchando? —preguntó un tanto indignado por la poca atención que se le dedicaba de parte del pelirrojo, el cual debería interesarse. Los chicos de hoy.

Gaara voltea su mirada de la ventana a la cara arrugada de uno de esos hombres, frunce el ceño por las caras molestas de la mayoría de los que están presentes. Suspira. Los viejos de hoy.

—No, no lo estaba escuchando; será mejor detener esta reunión, ahora no tengo ni una pizca de motivación para escuchar todo el día sus quejas.

—Sugerencias —corrigió.

—Es lo mismo —le restó importancia a lo que los presentes de esa reunión lo tacharon de una persona rebelde. Gaara ignoró olímpicamente las miradas fulminadoras de todas estas personas, hace unos dos días que el Kazekage andaba muy distraído o simplemente, de mal humor mientras fruncía el ceño al sólo echar la mirada a su aldea. Gaara se levanta de su asiento, hasta el trasero se le había dormido de estar tres horas sentado, viendo moscas, contar las arrugas de todos los ancianos o en hacer una lista mental de insultos dedicado a esas personas.

—¡Gaara, Gaara! —después de haber salido de esa habitación, escuchó unos gritos de una chica que se acercaba apresurada hasta donde él estaba completamente quieto, esperando con paciencia a que la chica se acercara a él.

—¿Qué quieres, Temari? —preguntó molesto a lo que la joven chica sonrió por sus claras sospechas.

—Ay, ya vas a empezar con tus tonterías. Gaara, bien sabes que esos viejos necesitan de tu ayuda y…

—¡Ey, sí escuchamos desde aquí! —oyeron el grito de un anciano dentro de la habitación que estaba a lado de ellos. Temari se sonrojó, Gaara sólo volteó la mirada.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que Shikamaru va a venir hoy a visitarme, ya sabes, por el día de San Valentín —anunció emocionada y sonriendo ampliamente. Gaara bufó y se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Temari molesta, se acerca y toca el hombro de él para que éste la mire a los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

—Verás, Temari, ese Shikamaru no me agrada, es un holgazán que no tiene motivación para alguna cosa, ¿crees que la tendrá contigo? —preguntó serio y directo. Temari frunce el ceño ante la errada vista que tenía Gaara de su novio. Sin embargo, le parecía algo real esa hipótesis que Gaara le había hecho saber, a lo que se quedó callada—. ¿Ves?, hasta tú misma lo dudas. Nos vemos, y no quiero ver a Shikamaru rondando por mi aldea —y así, como es de costumbre, lo que diga Gaara es la Ley, Shikamaru no debe hacer acto de presencia en esta aldea.

—Pero…

Gaara caminaba con pasos seguros y ni se inmutaba al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su hermana mayor. El joven Kazekage sabe lo que podría sufrir Temari con ese tal Shikamaru, no quiere ver eso, aunque a ella le duela, pero es por su bienestar.

—Gaara —empezó a susurrar Temari y no era audible para el nombrado—, algún día aprenderás la lección.

Observaba por milésima vez lo que las personas hacían; contemplaba con un odio reflejado en sus ojos por segunda vez en su vida a la mayoría de sus aldeanos. ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? No, simplemente es que odiaba ver a los jóvenes agarrados de la mano mientras se decían cualquier estupidez que les llegara a la mente para hacer sonrojar a su pareja, y este le sigue el juego para quedar bien con su querido o querida. Suspira, otra vez.

Llegó cansado a su hogar, cuando puso el primer pie adentro de su casa, logró escuchar a su hermano mayor diciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Kankuro sale de una habitación todo enojado y mirando amenazadoramente a su hermanito.

—¡Gaara! Te he dicho miles de veces que cuando tengas problemas con Temari ¡no me la eches a mí! —gritó para luego caminar con paso apresurado fuera de su casa y cierra la puerta tan fuerte que hizo doler a los oídos del pelirrojo.

Gaara bufó y caminó hasta el sofá y se acomodó para poder leer un libro que estaba encima de una mesa. Se hacía el de oídos sordos, ya que escuchaba con claridad los constantes sollozos de su hermana. Seguramente, después de quejarse con él, fue corriendo con Kankuro para algo de apoyo. Pero nadie le debe pedir apoyo a Kankuro, él tiene una diminuta paciencia.

·

Observaba atrás de un gran árbol la figura de un joven entrenar con los troncos de los árboles maltratados, este, al sentir una mirada sobre su nuca, gira su cuerpo y la joven chica que estaba tras ese árbol, se echa al suelo antes de ser descubierta. Suspira aliviada al ver que Naruto, el chico que tanto ama y admira, se dio la vuelta para seguir entrenando.

Es que ese chico hiperactivo, rubio, sorpresivo y un poco cabeza hueca, será el próximo Hokage.

Y ella lo sabe, aunque él no sabe que ella lo sabe, lo que la hace sentir muy mal y triste. Mañana es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados y amigos, un día donde pasas con ellos y cuando es la oportunidad perfecta para declarar su amor a Naruto, su amor secreto.

¿Pero qué le dirá? ¿Le regalará algo?

Y esas preguntas las tuvo todo el día mientras observaba desde muy lejos a su querido Naruto-kun. Y una confianza intensa se hizo palpar al ver lo motivado que entrenaba Naruto. Mañana le dirá, mañana por fin le declarará su inmenso amor.

·

—Kazekage-sama, tiene una reunión urgente con la Hokage del país del Fuego. Hoy mismo partirá a Konoha.

Ya nada le puede ir peor, ahora tenía que ir con una gran velocidad a la aldea de Konoha para tener otra junta de ancianos, ¿cuándo se darán cuenta que él sólo tiene quince años? No está preparado mentalmente para esto. Es muy joven.

Temari, que había escuchado desde afuera de la habitación, pegó un gran grito al saber la noticia. ¡Verá a Shikamaru! Y Gaara no se lo puede negar, y si lo hace, sólo tendrá que ir con los del Consejo y decirles que ella, Temari, es alguien de suma importancia en las juntas de las relaciones entre países. ¿Es que acaso no conocen el temperamento de Gaara?

—No puedo creer que hayas convencido a los del Consejo, Temari —dijo enfurecido Gaara mientras se dirigía al país del Fuego. Temari le sonrió con inocencia y decidió ya no preguntar sobre el tema. Lo que más le sorprendía, es que además de Temari, Kankuro también iría.

·

El sol salía de las grandes estatuas de las cabezas de los Hokages, una luz que irradiaba una tranquilidad y armonía. El día no podría haber sido mejor. Los rayos del sol se colaban por sus ventanas, dichos rayos apuntan a los ojos cerrados de la joven de cabellos azulados. Mientras que poco a poco, sus ojos se abrían dando a conocer sus ojos de un color perla.  
Sonrió al ver hermoso día, y aunque sintiera un cosquilleo abundante en su estómago, se sentía confiada porque hoy, San Valentín, será el día en que ella le declare a Naruto su inmenso amor junto a un gran regalo.

Pensaba darle ramen por su amor a este, pero luego comprendió que eso era muy simple, cualquiera hubiera regalado lo mismo. Entonces prefirió unos chocolates, a todos les encantan los chocolates y, además, una linda carta que dirá más a fondo sus sentimientos.

Se levantó de su cama de un salto emocionada y motivada para hacer lo que se propuso. Empezó a buscar entre sus cajones alguna ropa que pudiera hacerla ver hermosa, claro que no usará una ropa descubierta, no aguantaría las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres; entonces optó por un vestido de color plata sencillo, le llegaba un poquito más arriba de las rodillas, de mangas largas y cubría medianamente sus pechos. No era tan cubierto como había esperado, pero es el mejor. Su cabello suelto como siempre.

Al verse en el espejo sonrió ampliamente. Hoy será su día.

·

Hoy no será su día.

La prepotente puerta que da la bienvenida a los extranjeros a Konoha se podía divisar desde su lugar. Ya escuchaba las palabras de la vieja Hokage y, además de eso, como si eso fuera poco, seguramente la enfermedad de San Valentín era lo doble aquí en Konoha. Demonios.

—¡Kazekage! Qué gusto verte, tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar —Gaara al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, se encontró con una vieja mujer rubia que estaba llena de papeles. Gaara suspiró.

—¿De qué desea hablar, Hokage? —habló con tranquilidad.

—No creas que será papeleos o quejas, sino, hablaremos del día de… ¡San Valentín! —gritó emocionada. Eso de San Valentín es peor que los papeles o las quejas. En definitiva, éste no es su día.

—Entonces, ¿me hizo a venir aquí creyendo que era una junta urgente lo que en realidad es para festejar el día de San Valentín? —dijo con su característica fría voz pero con un deje de rabia. La Hokage asiente con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa.

—Sí. Eres joven, Gaara —dijo Tsunade con sabiduría— y no deberías perder tu juventud escuchando viejos amargados quejándose. Debes vivir como cualquier niño normal.

—Exacto, Hokage, yo no soy cualquier niño normal. Debería, en vez de perder mí tiempo en Konoha, estar en mi aldea, protegiéndola.

—Lo sé, Gaara. Pero disfruta un poco, encuentra alguna chica, no sé.

Gaara bufó y molesto se levantó de su asiento. Se disponía irse de la oficina para marcharse a Suna, hasta que la puerta donde pretendía salir, se abre con una fuerza que lo golpea en la nariz, casi, gracias a su arena protectora.

—¡Vieja Tsunade, feliz día! —Naruto, el que había entrado, detecta a Gaara que lo miraba; Naruto le sonríe ampliamente—. ¡Gaara, qué alegría! ¿Viniste a festejar San Valentín?

—De hecho…

—Sí, Naruto —Tsunade interrumpió—, Gaara vino a festejar el día. Llévalo a ver a Konoha, por favor.

—Claro. Vamos, Gaara —Naruto agarra del brazo a Gaara para sacarlo de la oficina y llegar afuera de ella. Gaara estaba sumamente molesto, quería irse en este mismo instante ¡no perder el tiempo en este estúpido día!

Gaara y Naruto caminaban por las pintorescas calles de Konoha. Gaara trataba de escuchar a Naruto que no dejaba de hablar, decía que algo de que iba a darle a Sakura algo que le molestará enormemente, pero que a Naruto le encantará. Un beso, creo.

—… Ah, Gaara. Me comentó Sakura-chan que habrá una fiesta del día de San Valentín. Habrá comida, bebidas, música y mujeres, ¿eh? —ante eso, golpeó levemente a Gaara con el codo.

Gaara no le tomó importancia, ahora mismo se va a Suna y no habrá nada que lo detenga.

La noche apareció dando a relucir sus hermosas y despampanantes estrellas. Gaara, que por culpa de Naruto al darle de regalo un tazón de ramen, no tuvo de otra que quedase en la aldea de Konoha. Hasta quizás se la pase bien, quizás. Todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, en parejas o en grupos reían y bailaban. Todo en un ambiente simplemente fabuloso. Hasta los senseis desfrutaban del extraordinario ambiente, se sentían jóvenes otra vez.

Sin embargo, el que debería también disfrutar de la fiesta era un amargado Kazekage de apenas quince años que estaba sentado junto a una mesa donde bebía constantemente una gaseosa. Observaba molesto los bailes y las parejas. Todo era ridículo.

Y ese ambiente no obtuvo el premio de lo ridículo, sino una chica de tez blanca y pelo azulado muy largo. De ojos perlas y un sonrojo que se apoderaba a cada minuto. Ella ganó el puesto de lo más ridículo. Gaara observaba que esa chica tenía en brazos un pequeño regalo. Estaba sentada observando a alguien en particular; al parecer reuniendo valor para hacer alguna cosa que le dificultaba. De seguro declararse a alguien. Patético.

—Tú, la chica del regalo —gritó para que esta lo escuchara. La chica de pelo azulado voltea su cabeza y se sonroja al verlo. Le avergonzó eso de la chica del regalo.

Hinata se acercó a Gaara para poder escucharlo.

—¿Sí, Kazekage-sama?

—¿Qué haces ahí sentada? ¿No deberías estar bailando con esas personas?

Hinata guió su mirada al grupo de personas que bailaba con diversión.

—Sí, pero antes de eso —se sonrojó—, quiero entregarle a alguien un regalo.

—Pues dáselo. No tienes nada que perder —Gaara volteó su mirada al frente, aún siendo observado por la chica de ojos perla. Esta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, acercó una silla a lado de Gaara.

Gaara observó eso, miraba de reojo a la chica que tenía la mirada baja. Pensando.

—Kazekage-sama —empezó a decir Hinata—, ¿por qué no está festejando?

La observa.

—No me agrada esto de San Valentín, por eso —respondió cortante.

—¿Por qué? Yo también al principio no me gustaba San Valentín… las chicas siempre siguiendo chicos y yo… pues nunca me había interesado por eso; hasta que… —levantó su mirada hacia Naruto, un gran sonrojo se hizo presente— conocí a Naruto-kun.

Gaara abrió un poco los ojos, siguió la mirada de Hinata hacia Naruto, el cual trataba de hacer algo con Sakura, quizás lo que se propuso para este día: darle un beso.

—Oye, no creo que Naruto esté interesado en ti —le advirtió, a lo que los ojos perla de Hinata pudo detectar tristeza. Con la mirada, Gaara le señala a Hinata a Naruto, el cual estaba a punto de darle un beso a Sakura.

Gaara escuchó como Hinata apretaba con fuerza el pequeño regalo, su mirada no se apartaba de Naruto, estaba ansiosa y asustada por la acción que trataba de hacer el rubio. Pero antes de eso, Hinata se levanta de su asiento, pasando su mano por su mejilla secando una lágrima, largándose de ahí. Gaara, él presenció el beso y notó a Hinata que caminaba apresurada fuera de la fiesta. Escapando.  
Gaara gruñó y se levantó de su asiento a seguirla.

Cuando la encontró, estaba recargada bajo un árbol, sus piernas dobladas, su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sus manos tapando sus ojos, al parecer, ocultando sus lágrimas. Gaara se acercó, las piernas blancas de Hinata se podían ver con claridad, y también que su piel sufría constantes escalofríos por el frío de la noche.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —lo acepta, Gaara nunca ha sido bueno tratando a contentar gente. Con niños peleando por algún juguete es más fácil que una chica adolescente con el corazón roto. ¿Qué debería hacer? No puede decir palabras de aliento, ¿qué diría?

Entonces escuchó los leves sollozos de la chica. Estaba destrozada. Realmente ama a Naruto. Y no soportaba la realidad; Naruto no está interesado por ella.

—Kazekage-sama —empezó a decir en susurros, Gaara levantó la mirada para observarla—, ¿usted no ha sufrido… algo así? —preguntó con la voz cortada por el llanto.

—No.

—Ya veo —Hinata levantó la cara y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos. Dobló su cabeza para observar el pequeño regalo que reposaba a lado de ella, y sonrió—. No quiero desperdiciar este regalo. Kazekage-sama… —agarra el regalo en sus manos y observa a Gaara a los ojos—, ¿lo quiere? Por el día de San Valentín.

Gaara se quedó estático al escucharla, observaba que Hinata sonreía con sinceridad, sin importar que gotas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas. Empieza a analizar a la chica de pelo azulado de pies a cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo que temblaba por el frío. Su blanca piel como la nieve. Y esos ojos de color perla con lágrimas en los ojos. Es linda, pensó.

Ahora su mirada se centró en el regalo, ¿debería aceptarlo?

—Yo… está bien —acepta el regalo; aún observaba fijamente a Hinata.

Hinata se levantó, le sonrió a Gaara y corrió, lejos de él.

Gaara seguía con la mirada a Hinata que corría desesperada. Con el regalo en las manos, y el frío provocando leves temblores en su cuerpo.  
Ver llorar a una chica, exceptuando a su hermana, no era normal para él. Al parecer, inconscientemente compartía el sentimiento de Hinata. Aunque él no lo haya experimentado, aunque él nunca haya amado. Sentía tristeza.

Y a la vez, intriga.

¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

Y no se quería quedar así con la duda; aún no tan convencido, empezó a caminar donde la joven chica caminaba. Ojos perla, quizás era una Hyuga, pensó Gaara. Y empezó a buscar por toda la aldea la mansión Hyuga. Pasó por el puesto de ramen donde Naruto lo llevó, pasó por la oficina de Tsunade, por las cabezas de los Hokages, por la mansión desolada de los Uchiha, por el bosque de la muerte, pero nunca encontró a Hinata.

Mientras caminaba a alguna otra dirección, empezó a abrir el pequeño regalo, se encontró con una cajita de color rojo pasión, la abrió intrigado y se encontró con todo tipo de chocolates. Empezó a comer uno por uno, hasta que buscando más por el regalo, se encontró con una carta de color rosado, la agarra y la empieza a leer con un chocolate en la boca.

«_En éste día, quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti._

_Yo, desde que te vi, juro que me enamoré de ti, empecé a verte entrenar y fugazmente, una intensa confianza me abrumó. Cuando te veo, pienso que todo es posible. Que podré hacer todo lo que me proponga y, por medio de esta carta, quiero agradecerte por eso._

_Gracias, que te la pases bien._

_Te amo._»

Con pocas palabras pero directas, pensó Gaara. Y poco a poco, un pequeño cosquilleo se apoderaba de su estómago, levemente se sintió nervioso y ¿emocionado? Volvió a leer la carta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Esa carta era para él? Puesto que Hinata le regaló esta cajita que contenía chocolates y una carta de amor. Eso significa que todos estos sentimientos son para él. Sabía que Hinata ama a Naruto, lo sabe, pero no puede negar que este regalo es, ahora, para él. Es todo para él.

Pero no tardó nada que esos sentimientos de felicidad se desvanecieran poco a poco. Ahora una tristeza inundó su ser. Decepción por la realidad. Y la sonrisa que hace pocos segundos tenía, se curvó completamente al contrario, estaba triste.

Esa carta es para Naruto.

Al fin encontró la mansión de los Hyuga, aún con la decepción en su rostro, se acercó con lentitud a la casa, hasta la puerta donde tocó con suavidad. Y por fortuna, la persona que le había abierto la puerta era ella.

—Oye, vine a decirte gracias y, además, a preguntar tu nombre —preguntó con una voz débil, estaba realmente decepcionado.

Hinata se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena enfrente de su puerta diciendo gracias y preguntando su nombre. Se sonrojó por su dicha. Tardó un poco en contestar, hasta que tomó aire y dijo:

—No es por nada, Kazekage-sama y… me llamo Hyuga Hinata.

Gaara le sonrió sin fuerzas.

—Gracias. Adiós, Hinata.

Pero Hinata antes de entrar a su mansión, observa los ojos de Gaara, estaba ¿triste?

—¿Kazekage-sama? —lo llama, este voltea a verla—. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué está triste?

Gaara no dejaba de verla. Estaba atrapado por esos enormes lagos de perlas.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí, sí lo está. Está triste y decepcionado, ¿qué le hicieron?

—Nada, de hecho, agradezco lo que me hicieron —sonrió—, pero sólo volví a la realidad.

—¿Kazekage-sama?

—Este regalo —empezó a decir mientras alzaba el regalo—, ¿es para Naruto? —preguntó con un leve tono de tristeza.

Hinata levantó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta, pero rápido agachó la mirada, triste y recordando lo que pasó esta noche.

—Era —corrigió—. Pero ya le dije, ahora es para usted.

Gaara le ofreció una sonrisa falsa, lo que Hinata detectó.

—Sí, pero la carta, los sentimientos, son para Naruto.

Hinata al fin comprendió, se sonrojó un poco y siguió observando a Gaara. Está muy triste.

—Kazekage-sama, los chocolates —empezó a decir mientras que un enorme sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro— y la carta, son para usted. Los sentimientos, todo.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y un leve, muy pero muy leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Otra vez el cosquilleo en su estómago apareció, la emoción y felicidad abrumaba su ser. Y una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro.

—Entonces —dijo susurrando—, yo también te amo.

·

**F****ι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**C**omo se habrán dado cuenta, mi Fic gira alrededor del día de San Valentín, es porque para un concurso de Fics del mes de Febrero teníamos que hacer un Fic de Gaara de romance, y lo tengo escrito desde hace meses, pero pensé que sería buena idea publicarlo aquí.  
El Gaara de mi Fic se ve muy inocente y que no sabe nada de eso del amor, es por eso que se enamoró tan fácilmente de ella. Gaara en verdad, el de la serie, nunca pudo 'experimentar' eso del amor en su vida, por eso lo puse así en mi Fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus lindísimos reviews. Se cuidan mucho. Feliz San Valentín atrazado. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
